clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!
Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! is a real-life Club Penguin book. It is about the origin of Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal and how they teamed up. In it, the training given to them is described and they battle a sea monster. Plot At first, a penguin called Joe in his igloo begins to show you the comic that he's been working on, and you go into that world. It shows Amy using what appears to be Gary's machine from mission 2, curiously, down the ridge run, when a meteor crashes into the snow. Curious, she touches it, and gets zapped. She proceeds to fall asleep, where Sensei has taken her to the Dojo, and they discover her powers. Sensei begins to train Amy. Next, Sam is shown interviewing Gary in the Gadget Room, about his new invention, the Toaster 3000. After a machine dysfunction, Sam finds out his shadow abilities. Next, Sam stops in for some lunch at the Pizza Parlor, and the pizza chef is attacked by dough, which grows large as it exits the Pizza Parlor into the Plaza. Sam goes into Shadow Guy mode, takes the shadows from other penguins, and adds them to his own, so he is big enough to eat the dough and save the pizza chef. Next, a tree falling over sends a stampede of wild puffles into the main area of Club Penguin, running amok. Some of these go to the Night Club, where Amy and Sensei are. The puffles come in, and Amy uses her glowing powers to lure them all to the Pet Shop where they can be adopted. She proceeds to name herself Gamma Gal and show Sensei her costume. Sam picks his name in the Gadget Room, Shadow Guy, because that is what he was called in the Club Penguin Times. On the television, a Club Penguin News reporter talks about a sea monster stomping up and down the town center. He and Gamma Gal race toward the incident, neither of them knowing about the other. They meet up, and introduce themselves. Next, Gamma Gal tries to fight the sea monster by glowing and flying up toward his face. This makes him dizzy, and he crashes into the Gift Shop, which was empty at the time. Shadow Guy tries a similar approach, flying up toward him, but is unsuccessful. Next, the two of them discuss the possibilities and conclude that the sea monster does not have any idea he's causing trouble, and is looking for Glabook. The two of them think of an idea, and Gamma Gal makes a big light of all the penguins and the buildings, and Shadow Guy adds them to himself, growing to the size of the sea monster. They begin to speak in penguin, and Glabook asks him to take him to his friend Webnark. Shadow Guy takes him to the Dock, where Glabook and Webnark meet up. It turns out that Webnark has just gotten lost while getting syrup for seaweed pancakes. The adventure concludes as Aunt Arctic requests to interview the two, and they introduce themselves as a team. After praise from Gary and Sensei, the comic finishes by Joe signing the end of his comic. Characters *Shadow Guy (Sam) *Gamma Gal (Amy) *Joe *Sensei *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *Rory (cameo) *Webnark *Glabook Trivia *It is revealed that Shadow Guy's real name is Sam, and Gamma Gal's name is Amy. *It is revealed that Sensei trained Gamma Gal. **It is also revealed that Gary the Gadget Guy trained Shadow Guy. *Sam is 11–12 years old and Amy is 8–9 years old. *EPF agents appear in it and at the end of the page there is a picture of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *The story could be a possible spin-off of The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Errors There are quite a few errors about the timeline of this book, though it may be due to a penguin making up the story. *Amy meets the Sensei, even though no one knew of his existence at the time the stage play was released. *The Dojo Courtyard is also open though it wasn't supposed to be open at the time. *There is an Aqua-colored penguin in the Pizza Parlor even though the color didn't exist yet at the time the stage play was released. *Issue 246 is written by Aunt Arctic but it is not real, the real issue was on a different date with different things in it. The stage play came out way before the date on the fake issue as well. *The Orange and White Puffles are in this book though they hadn't been discovered at the time the stage play came out. *When Shadow Guy takes the shadows of the citizens of Club Penguin, a part of a girl penguin is white, not colored. *The Sensei's eyes are shown when Amy zaps a plant in the Dojo by accident. *The Everyday Phoning Facility is present but Gary's Lab is still here. See also *Shadow Guy *Gamma Gal *Webnark *Sensei *Gary Category:Books Category:Real life books Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Merchandise